Bored in the Barracks
by Hikotsu Taiho
Summary: Renji just wanted to leave. He was so tired, and all this work was driving him insane. But what flustered him even more was the way the words poured out of the charcoal-haired man sitting next to him. His words were demanding lust: "Fuku-taichou, you wouldn't mind getting down on the floor for me, would you?" One shot!


_I'd Give All My Fingertips to Touch You_

I had been sitting at my desk for a couple hours now; sometimes paperwork was a pain like that. I shifted in my wooden seat, hearing the familiar _bump _of uneven chair legs landing on the floor. Kuchiki Taichou was sitting at his desk nearby, wielding a blue paintbrush like a weapon and seizing the scroll paper on his desk like an enemy. With the exception of slick ink gliding across scroll, it was serenely quiet. I flexed my cramping fingers, earning a satisfying crack from my knuckles. Who would of guessed being lieutenant would require so much work? A small, antique clock read half past nine, which didn't surprise me since I sensed a yawn coming on. I propped my head onto my open palm, using my elbow as a stilt. When I yawned, I saw grey, hazardous eyes dart to mine.

"You look quite captivating with your lips parted wide like that, vice-captain."

He purred the words so smoothly, so charmingly that I could already feel the scarlet blush budding across my face. He chuckled, and rose from his stool. I could hear his footsteps as he came up behind me, pressing his torso against my back and placing his arms on both sides of my desk. His arms created a personal prison, like the bars of a cell, trapping me like his captive.

"Tell me, Renji. Are you growing weary?"

The way he hummed his his words so sensually in my ear...I was a slave to this man's hot attractiveness.  
I bent my head backwards, looking up at my captain with a desperate want. My expression probably came across more lewd and lustful than I had hoped, but then again, that wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing, was it? The tips of his midnight locks danced over my cheeks. He cracked a teasing smirk.

"No sir. I'm not tired."

Byakuya chuckled, leaning down to deal me a rough kiss. How I wish he'd be more gentle...As if reading my mind, he began to pull my kimono off my shoulders, and caressed my thighs with a delicate hand.

"Fukutaichou, you wouldn't mind getting down on the floor for me, would you?"

"Of course not, sir..."

I slid off the chair and got down on my arms and knees. I took two fingers and reached under my half-on/half-off kimono, pushing them deep inside myself.

"Ah...T-Taichou..."

Now, I know this is going to sound kind of odd, but when I felt the forceful hands of my Taichou jerk my fingers out of my entrance, a wave of disappointment flourished throughout me. The sudden emptiness was unexpected, and before I could stop myself, my ass was stuck out into the air, as if begging for penetration. Was this sad or what?

"Oh? So you enjoyed pleasuring yourself? But that's my job, Renji. You should know better..."

He came up behind me, and pressed his clothed erection against my defenseless entrance. It was perfect, but it wasn't enough.

"Taichou...I want Taichou's hard...inside me..."

I saw Byakuya's feet take a small step backwards, so I bent my back and stuck my ass out further, reaching for my captains erection once again. This time I pushed harder up against him. I remained persistent until Byakuya drew away altogether. I let out as low whine as I pouted. Why was this man so cruel when it came to matters such as this?

"_Captain_-"

"Spread your legs."

I could hear the rustle of kenseikan being removed from his hair and his scarf falling to the bamboo mat beneath us.

"Y-yes captain."

I obeyed taichou's orders, and used my hands to spread my thighs as wide as I possibly could. I wanted him so bad, and I could feel the saliva already rolling down the corner of my mouth.

"Do you want me to please you?" He whispered so huskily, I only began to pant harder and louder.

"Please me, captain. Please! But...is it alright...if I ask you to be a little gentle...please?"

Byakuya's cold fingers traced down my spine.

"Aww, now _Renji_," he crooned, "you know I can't do that."

I suppose that was alright too.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

**This is a piece I created while trying to write another chapter for my other story. And I didn't include this in my other story because it isn't exactly a smut kind of story. I was writing and then...this happened...oh well... **


End file.
